Flight of the Patriot
by charmedlizard
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are about to get married. What happens when a strange man begins to follow them around? Who is he? What does he want and what does this man have to do with the Pirate ship, the Patriot? Things truly escalate when the bride is taken.
1. Chapter 1: Voyager

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: Voyager**

Jacklyn stood at the helm of The Santa Clarice watching as North Carolina faded from view. A young woman stood a few feet away from her waving at the relations that were not longer in view. She seemed so terrified and upset about the voyage onto the open see.

Jacklyn couldn't understand that fear. The sea seemed so exciting, with so many possibilities. She was enamored with the voyage less than an hour after they set off. The big blue horizon seemed so promising. She was so sick of being cramped up in that stuffy house in Charleston. She just wanted to be on the sea.

The sea...the sea was what was calling her most. The raucous waves beat heavily against the helm of the boat. The salty sea air seemed to warm the very marrow of her bones. She felt at home for the first time in years.

"Jacklyn, we should go under before you catch a cold," Jacklyn's father, Colonel Charles Darcy. He steered his daughter down to their room below. The Colonel, as everyone called him, was not a gentle man. He ran his home with an iron fist. No one dared challenge him, to his face. He was in charge of running the British military forces in the American Colonies.

Around midnight, Jacklyn snuck out of her bunk, and climbed to the upper deck. She was so excited at the thought of Port Royal. It had been ages since she'd seen her dear cousin Elizabeth. They had grown up together in England, but when Jacklyn's father was promoted and moved to North Carolina and Elizabeth moved to Port Royal, they began to write less and less.

"I can't believe she's going to get married," Jacklyn thought to herself, "and to a blacksmith nonetheless. It is quite unbelievable."

"Oh Will!" Elizabeth said as she ran toward her fiancé, letter in hand. "You won't believe the wonderful news I just received! My cousin Jacklyn is coming to the wedding tomorrow. She gets in today at noon. Isn't it thrilling? I haven't seen her in eight years."

"That's wonderful," Will said as he softly kissed her lips. "We'll go pick her up at the docks. It's nearly noon now." William Turner closed up his blacksmith shop, and the two began their walk to the docks. "So what's this cousin of yours like?"

"She's basically just like me. We're practically sisters. When we were kids we used to play pirates. In fact, her mother's the one that first taught me about pirates. Her mother, Aunt Catherine, was my mother's sister. She was the most brilliant woman. She worked for a few years on a merchant ship before she finally married the Colonel, so she always had the most brilliant pirate stories. She was actually at one of the ports where the Black Pearl landed. She was like a mother to me after mine died. There's the ship." Elizabeth and Will began to walk towards the ship.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"What is it my love?"

"Do you see that man in the shadows? He's been following us since we left the shop," Elizabeth whispered conspiratorially. The man she was referring to was old and tattered. His clothes were filled with holes, and his face was gaunt. The man's hair was long and matted against his head.

"I don't know, but I've seen him before. Every now and then I'll see him following me around. Hurry along and we'll lose him in the crowd," Will said pulling Elizabeth towards the Santa Clarice.

"Elizabeth!" called Jacklyn, rushing towards her cousin. "It's so good to see you." The two hugged as Will walked forward.

"Oh! Jacklyn, this is my fiancé, Will. Will this is Jacklyn and her father, the Colonel."

"It's an honor to meet you both," Will commented, bowing to Jacklyn and shaking hands with the Colonel.

"I understand that you are a blacksmith?" The colonel asked disdainfully.

"Yes sir, I am," Will replied rebelliously.

"Daddy, the carriage is here," Jacklyn observed, pulling the two men away from a dangerous argument. "Let's talk at the house.


	2. Chapter 2: He Came Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters**

**Chapter 2: He Came Back**

"I'm so sorry about my dad, Elizabeth. He just doesn't know when to quit. Will seems like a really nice guy, and dinner was wonderful too." Jacklyn and Elizabeth stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean. It was night, and the only light that could be seen was the moon. A warm sea breeze was blowing, warming the cousins.

"What do you think about Will? It seems like everyone I know disapproves of this marriage." This had been weighing on Elizabeth for the past few weeks. She was so sure of her love when they were on the ship, but after all the looks of disapproval she needed some assurance.

"Well, he's a good man. I'm sure he'll take good care of you, but its not my opinion that matters. If you're having doubts, then you need to..."

"Look!" Elizabeth interrupted when she spotted a ship sailing by the docks, "it's the Black Pearl! Come on, we'll get Will on the way." The two followed the ship toward a hidden cove on the west side of the island.

"Elizabeth!" called Mr. Gibbs as he exited the ship. "How are ye lass?"

"What are you all doing here?" Will asked puzzled as he and Captain Jack Sparrow embraced.

"We heard about the wedding. Didn't think we'd miss it, did ya? Don't worry, we brought disguises," Jack slurred, pointing to a giant trunk that was being unloaded.

"I'm glad you could come," Elizabeth said sincerely. "We haven't seen you since the almost hanging. Oh, how horrid of me, this is my cousin Jacklyn," Elizabeth introduced at Jacklyn's prodding.

"Pleased to meet you captain; I must thank you for saving my relation here. But it is getting late, we should go back to the estate.

"No thanks are necessary, but you are right. It's far to late for respectable ladies such as yourselves to be wandering about. We'll be looking for a place to stay. Before we go however, I should give you your wedding gift." Jack pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. "It's called the necklace of the Sea," he explained when Elizabeth opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. The necklace had an emerald in the shape of a shell. The emerald was surrounded by ten tiny little diamonds in the shape of stars. "This necklace was originally made to give to the queen of Spain as a wedding gift, but was stolen on the trip to the palace. This is for you," Jack said, handing another box to Will. "It was your dad's."

"Oh," was all Will could say when he saw what was inside the box. It was a beautiful pistol. The handle was engraved with a ship bearing the pirate flag. "Thank you Jack, we'll see you at the wedding right?" Will asked, still stroking the gun.

"Of course. See you tomorrow then." The women, escorted by Will, began their journey back to the house, leaving the pirates on the beach.

"Aren't you going to tell them who the gifts are from Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked, drawing near to Jack.

"Now's not the time. Alright men, be back by sun-down," Jack ordered as he strode toward town.


	3. Chapter 3: LateNight Rendevous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: Night-Time Rendezvous**

Jack walked to an old inn on the other side of the town. The inn was dingy and populated with many crude and uncivilized characters. Twenty wooden bar-tables littered the room. At the far end of the room, a creepy old man beckoned for Jack to join him.

"Captain," the man greeted in his raspy voice of the man who had been following Will around. "Did you do what I asked?" the man queried once Jack had sat down at the table.

"I-"Jack started, but was cut off when the barkeep came by with two ales. Once the man was gone, Jack finished his sentence. "I gave them the gifts, but don't you think you should tell Will. He saved my life, I can't betray him."

"I understand."

"Well, I helped you, now it's your turn. What can you tell me about _The Patriot_," Jack asked, whispering the last words so everyone else in the bar wouldn't hear them. The Patriot was a Pirate ship that ransacked British Navy ships and other Pirate ships, and gave the loot to the American revolutionaries.

"What makes you think I know anything about that ship?" the mysterious man asked nonchalantly.

"Come on, don't pull my strings. Rumor has it that The Patriot has been seen in Caribbean waters. I can't take that chance. Besides, everyone knows you're the captain."

"Shhhh. That's false, and don't spread it around. If anyone thought that I was its captain, they'd tar and feather me. All I can tell you is that the rumors are true. She's been spotted in Tortuga, but I don't know anything else. Now, you should get back to your men." The creepy old man then raised himself from his chair and exited the inn.

In the far corner of the bar a pair of men exchanged dark looks as the man left the room. They had been listening to the previous conversation.

"Well, well, the Captain of The Patriot. I think the captain would like to meet him," the tall scrawny man said manically to his short stumpy friend. The two then slunk out of the bar after the man.

"Hey there Billy, we've been looking for you," the short man, called Toadie, taunted the old man. "The Captain wants to talk to you." The two men drew their swords to threaten the old man. "You're coming with us."

"I don't think so," Jack said, coming to his friend's rescue. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked as the tall man, Safin, moved toward Jack. "You're loss." Jack's sword was immediately in his hand. The two sparred, while Toadie and the old man fought. In the end, Jack and his mate walked away victorious, leaving the two losers unconscious on the ground.

"The captain's not going to like this," Safin said once him and his friend had woken up. "But we'll get him next time."

**Hey, I promise things are going to get way way way more interesting! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Marital Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or anything in relation to it**

**Chapter 4: Marital Bliss**

Elizabeth stood on a cliff over looking the ocean below. She had left the house earlier that morning, because all of the activity was getting to her. People were constantly running in and out of the house with flowers and gifts and decorations for the wedding. Elizabeth found it calming to watch the ocean's turmoil, it helped her forget about her own.

"I just wish I knew what to do," she lamented. As Elizabeth turned to go back to the house to prepare for the wedding, she suddenly caught sight of the mysterious man that had been following her and Will around. "That does it. I must know who he is," she thought to herself as she stormed off after the man.

"Hold it," Elizabeth ordered as she put a restraining arm on the man before her. "I want to know who you are and why you are following me and my fiancé."

The old man slowly turned to face Elizabeth. At first, she was terrified. All of her anger had now evaporated and she realized the foolishness of her actions. This man could be a pirate or a killer.

"Hello young lady. Don't look so afraid, I won't hurt you, but I do believe you are right. You have probably never heard of me, but my name is Bootstrap Bill Turner," the end his explanation was punctuated by a gasp from Elizabeth once she realized what he had said. This was Will's father, the one that was sunk to the bottom of the ocean ten years earlier.

Elizabeth started to utter a shocked reply, but was unable to because she was hit over the head by Toadie. Bootstrap was treated to the same fate by Safin who had also snuck up on the pair. Once the pair was unconscious, four other pirates came out to drag the pair away.

Back at the manor, everyone had arrived for the wedding. "Thomas! Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet," the Colonel called to a young man in the corner. "Thomas, this is Governor Swann. Governor, this is my soon to be son-in-law Thomas Marlow. He's an officer in the British Navy in the colonies. His father was one of the greatest commodores, until he was killed at sea by pirates. Now his son is going to follow in his footsteps," the Colonel said in a disdainful tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Governor," the young man said politely. "Congratulations on your daughter's wedding sir."

"Governor! Governor!" a young man yelled as he came careening into the church. "Miss Swann has been taken by a band of pirates."

"What!" Will said, joining in the conversation. "Where's Elizabeth? I've got to find Jack." Then, Will rushed off to find The Black Pearl.

**Hey! Please review. I'm starting to think no one's reading this tear**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Chapter 5: Plans**

Will ran at top speed from the church to where the Black Pearl was anchored. Once he got there, he was shocked at what he saw. The Pearl was gone.

"Jack?" Will called, looking around the beach.

"Over here," Jack answered, staggering out from some nearby woods.

"What happened?"

"Some pirates came and stole the ship, along with my crew. But Will, there's something I have to tell you. They took Elizabeth." Jack tried to break the news as easily as he could.

"I know. Listen, you have to help me get her back!" Will exclaimed. "I guess we'll have to _commandeer_ a ship like we did last time."

"Don't resort to breaking the law so soon boys," Jacklyn said, walking up to the pair. She had known where Will was going the second he left, and rushed to follow him. "I think I have an alternative. Follow me."

"Where do you think we are?" Elizabeth asked once she'd woken up.

"The Pearl," Bootstrap said after looking around. "They must have stolen Jack's boat. I saw Gibbs on the way down here. They must be using the old crew to run the ship."

"Why do you think they took us?" Elizabeth wondered allowed.

"They think I'm the captain of the Patriot. I'm not," he said off the look from Elizabeth. "I just originally owned the ship. I gave it to the captain."

"How are you still alive? I had heard that you were sunk to the bottom of the ocean?"

"I was," Bill started. "The thing that they forgot was that I was still under the curse. I wasn't alive, so I didn't die while I was under the ocean. Eventually, I cut myself loose from the cannon, and hitched a ride on a passing ship. I worked for the next few years, trying to get enough money to buy a ship, so I could go after Barbossa. But by the time I was ready, my son had already taken care of it." Bootstrap seemed oddly proud by the fact that his son had evened the score. "I came to Port Royal a few weeks ago, just to see him. I didn't want him to know I was there, until I had made some sort of name for myself."

"That's amazing. You've done so much. I'm sure Will is going to be happy to se you, if we ever get out of here." Elizabeth looked around bleakly. They were being held in the belly of the ship. She just hoped Will was ok.

Jacklyn led Will and Jack to a cove on the other side of the island. There, hidden by a forest of trees, stood The Patriot.

"What? How did you know it was here?" Jack asked, moving toward the ship.

"I know the captain. Thomas! Thomas!" Jacklyn yelled running towards the gangplank.

"Hello my love. I see you brought company." Thomas eyed the pair warily. "Well, we should get going if we're going to catch The Pearl."

"You'll never catch the Pearl," Jack said, surely.

"Don't be so sure," Jacklyn said with a smirk. "Now let's get off. They'll be heading for the Atlantic. If we let them get too far ahead, we'll loose them."


	6. Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything associated with it.**

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I had severe writers block. This chapter was supposed to be way more exciting, but I have to save it for next chapter. Tell me what you think. Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens**

The Patriot had been on the sea for nearly two hours before it caught up with The Pearl. Jack was the first one to spot it. Jacklyn was the second.

"Ready the guns!" She called, moving towards the wheel.

"The guns!" Jack cried out in shock. "No, no, no! That's my ship!!" His eyes bugged out and he ran towards Thomas. "You can't let 'er do it mate!" Jack shook Thomas roughly.

"He has no say in the matter," Jacklyn said Haughtily.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "You can't let her talk to ya on your ship like that mate," Jack whispered conspiratorially.

"Actually, it's not my ship," Thomas mumbled abashedly. "She's the real captain, but a ship wouldn't surrender to a woman. That's why I act as captain during take-overs."

"Oh," Jack said with a rather confused expression on his face. "Then, don't shoot my ship." Jack turned to Jacklyn, begging her. "Rather, let's wait for the opportune moment." Jack's eyes held a devilish glint as he moved toward Jacklyn.

"I like the way you think," Jacklyn said, understanding Jack's idea before anyone else. "Run out the sweeps, prepare to attack. No cannons."

"Do you have any idea what they're thinking of?" Will asked, coming up behind Thomas.

"Not a clue. You heard the captain. Prepare for boarding!" Thomas climbed down to the sailors and began to whip them into shape. Jack and Jacklyn began their planning for the attack. The sailors were told, no matter what, to stay out of the way.

The Patriot finally caught up with The Pearl at the Port in New Orleans. Jacklyn instructed the crew to stay on the boat, as she, Jack, Thomas, and Will set off after the captain and his crew. They ended up in a bar two minutes from where the ship was docked.

"Wait out here," Jack ordered to Will, Jacklyn and Thomas. "I'll handle this."

"Alright," Jacklyn said, resolved evident on her face. "But I swear on my mother's head, if you betray me, I'll tar and feather you."

"I've come to make a deal," Jack offered as he sat down across from the captain who had stolen his ship, Black-Eye Maloy.

"A deal ye say?" Maloy asked, interested. "What have you got to offer me?" A crocodile grin spread slowly across his face, and he eased back in his chair. "Boys," he snapped his fingers, "leave us."

"I can give you the captain of The Patriot, along with his fiancé," Jack took a moment to revel in the shock on the man's face. "All I ask is my crew, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap. Take it or leave it." Jack returned to his characteristic laid back façade.

"You have a deal. My ship, Dark Horse, is moored on the other side of the island. I'll escort you and the prisoners, and we'll make the exchange." Maloy beckoned his men to his side. "Toadie, find some others and bring the prisoners from the Pearl to the ship. Safin and I will escort Mr. Sparrow and his mates to our ship." Once Jack was out of range he added, "Once we're out at the ship, organize an attack on The Patriot."


	7. Chapter 7: Plans Gone Awry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 7: Plan's Gone Awry**

The party met up at midnight. The moon was full and high in the sky, but an eerie fog made it impossible to see more than a foot away. Jack was the first to arrive at the ship. Will came next, dragging a tied up Thomas and Jacklyn.

"I'll get you for this Sparrow," Thomas threatened, his face contorted in rage.

"Silence ye fiends," Captain Maloy ordered, strolling down the gang plank. "Toadie! Safin! Bring out the prisn'ers." Maloy walked so close to Jack, that he could smell his rotten fish breath. "Now for our deal."

As Elizabeth and Bootstrap were being escorted down the plank, something very unexpected happened. An echo of rifles being loaded filled the clearing. Within moments, the pirates found themselves surrounded by twenty members of the British Navy.

"Don't move you scoundrels," Colonel Darcy ordered, stepping towards the pirates. "Men, arrest these miscreants." The Colonel had the greatest look of triumph on his face, as he strutted forward.

The pirates were immediately transported to the navy headquarters in town along with Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Thomas, and Jacklyn. The headquarters was made up of five barracks, and a prison. Inside of the prison, there were two giant cells, and an office. The Colonel took over this office.

"Please, he was just trying to help us," Jacklyn pleaded. The Colonel had let Thomas, Will, Elizabeth, and the prisoner crew of the Pearl free, but had imprisoned Jack. "He's really not that bad-"

"Not that bad!" the Colonel roared. "You've turned out far too much like your mother."

"Thank you," Jacklyn countered.

"It wasn't a compliment. Do you want to end up like her! Pregnant and unwed! No daughter of mine is going to associate with pirates!"

"Well, I'm not your daughter am I?" Jacklyn stormed out of the office, running into Will and Elizabeth who had been listening at the door.

"Jacklyn?" Elizabeth asked timidly. "What did you mean when you said...he's not your father?"

"You know that story? The one my mother used to tell us about the year she worked on a merchant ship? Well, while she was away, she met a sailor, and fell in love, but her father made her come home. It wasn't until after she married the Colonel that they realized she was pregnant with me. He's been lording it over me ever since I found out. But enough, we have work to do,"

"She's right, we have to get Jack out of jail. I think I have a plan," Will said conspiratorially. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Hey guys, sorry this'n took so long

**Chapter 8:** The Plot Thickens

"You blundering idiot!" the Colonel hollered at Captain Maloy. "I gave you one assignment. That's it!"

"It's not my fault mate. You stormed in just when I was about to kill 'em." Captain Maloy sat terrified in the Colonel's office.

"I had to you fool. You kidnapped Elizabeth. I told you to kill the Captain of the Patriot. That's it."

"We 'ad him until you busted us."

"Dimwit, the captain of the Patriot is a she. She's my daughter. Do I have to explain everything? Now, here's your pistol. There are four guards around the barracks. You know what to do." The Colonel then waved Maloy off, but the man didn't get the hint.

"How are we supposed to find em?" Maloy asked.

"Let Sparrow out and follow him to Jacklyn." The Colonel's patience was wearing thin. He didn't like dealing with pirates. He always felt dirty after their encounters.

"But sir, why do you want us to kill your daughter?" Maloy asked, still confused.

"Because she's become nothing but a pain to me. I need to get rid of her. And, once she's dead, it will give me a reason to hunt down and kill the rest of the crew of the Patriot. Now go, before I send you back to the noose."

"Alright, is everyone ready to rescue Jack," Will asked. Will, Thomas, Elizabeth, and Jacklyn all sat crouched just outside the prison. The crew of the two pirate ships were prepared to set sail the moment they got Jack back.

"Don't bother mate."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, only to be shushed by her comrades. "But how did you get out?"

"Captain Maloy and his friends busted out, I followed. They tried to kill me, but I out-smarted them. We should get goin'." The five conspirators set off into the forest, unaware that they were being followed.


	9. Chapter 9: Journey Home

**as usual, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I promise this epic is almost over, and I'll be much quicker with the next couple chapters.**

**Chapter 9: Journey Home**

"Alright, so now what?" Will asked once the pirates were assembled in a forest over looking the Patriot.

"It's obvious they've taken it over love. They're crew is teeming all over it. Sorry for your loss.," Jack stated, putting a hand on Jacklyn's shoulder.

"Then we'll just have to take it back. There can't be more than twenty men on the ship. We can take them." Jacklyn's eyes contained such a glint, that no one had any doubt she had a plan.

"What are you mad?" Will whispered fervently. "They'll kill us. What are you planning to do? Ask to come aboard?"

"Precisely," replied Jacklyn, rising to her feet.

"I like the way you think lass," Jack said joining her. "You three head back to the Pearl to prepare to set off. We'll handle this."

"Those two are nuts," Elizabeth remarked as Will and Bootstrap escorted her to the Pearl.

"Hello mates," Jack greeted as he swaggered drunkenly up to the ship. "How 'bout a drink?" Jack offered just before he fell face first, into the sand.

"Look at that, he's so drunk he can't stand up. Let's bring him on board," said one of the night-watchmen as he climbed down the gang plank with his buddy.

"I don't think so boys," Jacklyn called as she descended on the pair, pistol in hand. She then proceeded to knock the two pirates unconscious. "Imbeciles, let's do this thing!"

The two pirates then snuck aboard the ship and released the captive crew of The Patriot. Once freed, the pirates drove off the other 18 men on board.

"Alright boys! It's time for revenge." At Jack's signal, the entire Patriot crew mobbed onto the main deck and attacked their captors. Once the ship was ridded of it's infestation, the Pearl and the Patriot began their journey back to Port Royal…unaware of their being followed.


	10. Chapter 10: Nearing the End

**Chapter 10: Nearing the End**

**Still don't own nothin'; This is the second to last chapter. All that's left is an epilogue.**

"I suppose we haven't gotten much time to talk," Bootstrap started once he and Will were alone in the Captain's cabin of the Pearl. "I know this is a lot to take in…"

"You can say that again. First, I thought you were a merchant sailor, then I find out you were…are a pirate. Next, I think your dead, and now…Don't get me wrong; it's great to see you. I've wanted to know you my entire life, but it is a lot to swallow. How…what…ARRG," Will exclaimed, frustrated with the many questions flooding his brain.

"Just calm down," Bootstrap commanded, seating himself in a nearby chair. "Let's talk. Ask me anything."

"Why is captain Maloy after you?"

"That, I don't know completely. After I was rescued from my watery grave by a merchant ship, I worked for a few years. Once I had enough money, I bought the Patriot to go after Barbossa. From there, I took on a crew in the Carolinas and set sail to find the Pearl. Once I reached Tortuga, I was shocked to find that my son had already avenged me. After that, I sold the ship to my first mate, and came to Port Royal. The only reason I can figure for Maloy being after me, is that he thinks I'm the captain of the Patriot.

"So Maloy went after the Patriot for revenge?"

"No, Jacklyn's never attacked him. I suppose it was a preemptive strike. It still seems odd. Maloy isn't even that good of a pirate… What was that!" Bootstrap exclaimed as the ship made a horrible jerk.

"The British Navy is boarding us! It's The Colonel himself! Hurry to the main deck. We're ordered to fight," a young man yelled as he barged into the captain's chamber.

"Don't bother boys," the Colonel sneered as he filled the doorway. Will and his father, along with the young pirate, were dragged out of the captain's chamber and tied up on Navy ship.

"You four take the Patriot and the rest of its captives back to the base. You four do likewise with the Pearl. I'll stay here."

"Alone colonel? Is that wise?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It is not your place to question. The ship's captain stays with me. Tell him I'll be down below with the prisoners. I am not to be disturbed." Once the soldiers were off the ship, The Colonel turned to his prisoners. Jack, Bill, Elizabeth, Thomas, Will, and Jacklyn sat tied to a pole in the center of the cabin below the deck.

"What now mate?" Jack asked rebelliously as The Colonel's eyes fell upon him. After looking over at his cohorts, however, he changed his plea. "Listen, I'm the Pirate 'ere, let the others go."

"Imbecile! It's not you I'm after… well, not mostly. It's you." The Colonel rounded the pole and advanced on his daughter, grabbing tightly onto her hair. "You made me the embarrassment of the British forces; you and that hoar of a mother of yours!" By this point, his face had become dark red, and spittle was flying from his mouth. "I could have been knighted, but then you had to screw it up by becoming a pirate. I should have known…blood will show."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jacklyn spat. "My mother, Andrina Wetherington, was a wonderful woman…God rest her soul. Don't you dare say anything different."

"I wasn't talking about that tramp. I was talking about your low-life father. She was supposed to be mine. It had been arranged that way since we were kids. I was smart, rich, and powerful…everything he wasn't. She chose a low-life pirate over me, and look where it got her, but I did the right thing. I cared for you as long as I could, but it stops now. Today…you die." At this point, The Colonel raised his musket and pointed it at her heart. "It'll be tragic to lose my daughter and future son-in-law to pirates as well as Will and Elizabeth of course, but once I bring your killer to justice, all will be well. I'm sure no one will question it when I say that Jack Sparrow escaped and slaughtered you all, so I had to kill him."

As The Colonel unfolded his plan to his captives, recognition began to register on their faces. Will looked to his right where Elizabeth was tied. The lovers looked deep within each other's eyes knowing this might be it. He then turned and looked on his left, where his father stood. The two men shared a knowing glance. The look seemed to say, "If this is how we die, we'll die with honor." Jacklyn's eyes, however had not left the colonel's. She stared deeply into the cold depths of his eyes, seeing his very soul. For once in her illustrious pirating career, she didn't even have a plan. The Colonel slowly cocked the trigger of the gun, preparing himself for the deed.

"Let me get this straight mate," Jack drawled, pressing his gun to The Colonel's temple. "I've escaped, what was it I was supposed to do next?" In shock, the Colonel turned just enough to expose the gun. Jacklyn then kicked the gun out of his fingers, as Jack knocked him unconscious with the butt of a near-by pistol.

"How did you…?" started Will.

"Our dear friend here," Jack said, pointing to the unconscious man on the floor, "was so caught up in berating the young captain, that he didn't even notice me break free. From there, it was simple to grab my pistol off the table." Everyone sat in stunned silence after listening to Jack. For the first time, he sounded…well, normal, but the mood was broken when he said, "So who's up for some brandy," after finding the Colonel's stash.

"Jack, you come with me to take over at the helm," Jacklyn ordered. "The rest of you can watch our prisoner. Tie him up. Thomas, you come up and escort our other hostage down below. We're heading home."


	11. Chapter 11: All's Well that Ends Well

**Chapter 11: All's well that Ends well**

"Andrina's a very unusual name," Jack commented, once he and Jacklyn were alone at the boat's helm.

"Yes. She's named after a small village in England," Jacklyn said distractedly looking ships on the horizon.

"Interesting. Your…uhh…father said she spent time on a merchant ship."

"Yes. She was really wild. My mom's the reason I wanted to become a sailor. She used to tell me all sorts of stories. Like the time you sacked Dassau Port (spelling?) without firing a shot. She was there."

"She was…" Jack trailed off. Jacklyn was surprised at Jack's sudden change in mood. He looked some what troubled. "What did your mother look like?"

"Like this…" Jacklyn said, pulling out her locket and opening it up. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…SHIP AHOY!" Jack yelled suddenly. "Talk about an opportune moment," he muttered as Jacklyn ran to tell the others.

The ship was immediately busy again. Jacklyn and Thomas brought up the original captain, and hid with their swords to his back. "Tell them to send a half their soldiers over here," Thomas whispered in his ear. The captain obeyed, and soon two sailors were boarding the navy ship. Jacklyn and Thomas soon had those sailors subdued, while Will and Jack boarded The Pearl and set the captives free as well as capturing their captors.

The same was done to The Patriot, and everyone was on their way. The Pirates agreed to meet once more at the cove on Port Royal. They anchored the British navy ship on a deserted island, with its crew tied up below deck.

"Dry land!" Elizabeth cried once they were back on Port Royal. "We can finally get married," Elizabeth exclaimed, draping her arms around Will's neck.

"Yeah, and my dad can be my best man," Will said looking over at Bootstrap and slapping him on the back. "Let's head back to the manor."

"One sec. mate," Jack called after Jacklyn. "I need to tell ya somthin' lass. I think I'm your father."

"I know," Jacklyn said. "I got this letter from my mom when she died. I just figured you should find out on your own. Here." Jacklyn handed Jack a letter. "She wanted you to have that." She then walked to follow Will, Elizabeth, Bill, and Thomas. The crews of the other two ships went to find a good pub. Jack opened up the letter he had just been given.

_**My dearest love,**_

_**I only want you to know that I have always loved you, and you are forever in my heart. I only wish that I could have to you this before now. I know this must come as a shock to you, but I must tell you. You have a daughter. If you are reading this letter, I am most likely dead. If that is the case, I wish you would take care of our child. Never forget.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Andrina**_

Jack couldn't believe, after all these years that his past had come back to haunt him. The only woman he ever offered to slow down for. He contemplated his past, as he swayed drunkenly after his friends. As he went, he pulled on a disguise for the wedding.

Within a few hours of the landing, the wedding was back on. It was a beautiful ceremony. It was held in the fort where Will had finally declared his love for Elizabeth, and where Jack had almost been hung. Elizabeth was dressed in a beautifully embroidered wedding dress. She stood, beaming, next to her husband. Jacklyn was her maid of honor, while Bill was the best man. It was then, that the couple was finally married and joined forever.

In the end, Jacklyn handed over the Patriot Bootstrap Bill, and began sailing with Jack and her husband, Thomas. Soon, the British were defeated in the Americas and The Colonel moved back to England, where he was knighted. Will remained working at his blacksmith shop, and Bill became a merchant fisherman.


End file.
